


Like Father, Like Son

by blklightpixie26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lost Love, M/M, Regret, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how far does the apple fall from the tree? Lucius and Draco find out just how similiar their loves lives are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> I am not the owners of Harry Potter or its characters. They belong to the wonderfully brilliant JK Rowling. I get nothing from this: $ or prestige. The most wonderful Mysty took the time to look it over. Any residual mistakes are mine. Any resemblance to someone else's works are strictly coincidental.

The blond silently took the glass that was presented to him. For the most part, his life was surprisingly quiet. He had finished Hogwarts with everyone else, gotten married two years later and now was the father of a new baby boy. He sipped his liquor slowly and closed his eyes.

"Perhaps fire whiskey would be to your liking," a voice teased.

"Brandy is fine, Father. I'm just thinking too much." 

The older blond looked over his son carefully: his platinum locks were longer than his own and just passed his shoulders, his pale fingers holding the glass just so was nothing new to him. The tension in the younger man's shoulders, though, was what caught his attention. As he continued he noticed that even as he should be relaxed the pale body was completely tense.

"Perhaps a call to Tressa." Lucius suggested, willing to get the masseuses he found to the Manor. 

Draco shook his head. "It is nothing that Tressa would be able to work out."

"Perhaps Alexei?"

The younger man's body tensed up even more and he saw a slight spark. "No."

Lucius sipped his own drink. "Scorpius will be a fine heir."

Draco smiled a little at the mention of his son, "A true Malfoy." A nod came and the other looked up at the stars. "Father, has there been anyone in your past that you would change things with?" 

At the sudden question, Lucius took a deep drink before setting the glass on the table. "Two people. One I would have been honest to when I first had the chance. The second I would have insisted they had done one more thing. Yourself?"

"One." Draco watched the stars; thinking of emerald eyes and how they seemed to sparkle.

Lucius caught the far off look on his son's face. He knew it all too well: first from his lover and then from his wife. There must be someone who still held his son's thoughts. "Male or female?"

"Male," Draco confirmed distractedly.

Lucius noticed this and smirked. It would be easy to get information out of his son soon enough. The glasses were re-poured and by the time two bottles were gone his son's tongue had loosened perfectly. Anything he wanted to know would come out and Draco would keep talking.

"Anyone I know?"

Draco nodded in affirmation. "The smile had me for a while. I thought I could live with just their smile, but then I had to look into their eyes."

The older man smiled knowingly. "Your mother's eyes were what attracted me to her. With my lover, however, it was the secret love of poetry and eagerness to learn of the entire culture even if some of it was outlawed."

"Your lover?" Draco asked, confused.

"There are times in one's life that no matter how sure you are of yourself, you can learn more. I thought I knew what I wanted when I saw your mother, but that changed in my fifth year. A new student joined Slytherin that year and unfortunately for me I heard their voice." Lucius smiled slightly. "That voice turned everything upside down and I didn't know what to do. I took a chance that year and found love twice."

Draco finished the glass looking away from his father. "I figured I found what I wanted in Astoria, but those eyes keep coming back into my mind. Now I find myself married with a son and still my thoughts stray back to sixth year."

Lucius couldn't stop himself from asking the question, though he feared the answer. "Who captured you that deeply your sixth year?"

"Harry Potter," Draco whispered the name, almost sounding like a balm for his own soul.

The irony couldn't be missed by Lucius. Both of them fell for the most powerful wizards and neither had been smart enough to take control of their destinies when it came to either of the other men. He could remember a time when Harry Potter's name would send him over the edge in anger. Though he was bitter, the young man had him sent to prison, he had also kept Narcissa and Draco out of Azkaban. That fact alone would keep his tongue civil as long as the other kept his own quiet.

"Severus Snape." Lucius whispered the name, finding that his soul ached knowing that his chance to keep his love at his side had been stolen from him. 'By the lunatic that you so willingly followed,' a small voice sneered.

Grey eyes met and Draco tried to say something, anything to make it right. He looked away finding he couldn't. "I will not act on the urge Father, I swear it."

"Like father, like son." Lucius commented, looking up at the clouds. "I swore the same at your age. You will regret it someday, Draco. Do not follow so closely in my footsteps or perhaps someday Potter will not be so lucky in fighting and you will lose your chance to tell him."

"Father?"

Lucius looked at his son feeling older than the 52 years he had lived. "For your own sanity, tell him Draco. I lost a year of time with Severus because of my being in Azkaban," he held a finger preventing Draco from responding, "I lost him to death not even a year later. Yes, I had him in my life for almost thirty years but too much of that time was ignored. You have had yours in your life for almost 15 years even though most of it was volatile/tumultuous. Do not make it wait until Potter is nearly dead before you tell him."

"I promise, Father," Draco said and picked up his glass which had been refilled. "To loves that will forever hold us to them no matter where they are."

Lucius raised his glass to his son then to the gardens which he knew Severus loved no matter what time of year. "Never out of our hearts, minds or souls."

Unbeknownst to them, sapphire eyes watched the two men and closed the door before they were caught. Blonde hair shook and the person headed back towards the baby. "Like father, like son," they whispered quietly, "We miss you, our dear Severus."


End file.
